Page 5: Ocarina of Time
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo 64, 1998) Story In the vast land of Hyrule, there many different species of people living in this land. But, there's one boy named Link, who is wracked by persistant nightmares, one in particular where he's out in a raging storm outside the walls of a town where the drawbridge lowers, giving way to a woman on horseback carrying with her a young girl around Link's age. As Link watches them trot off into the distance, what appears behind him is a man shrouded by evil and when this man was about to deliver a final blow to Link, he suddenly awakens. One morning, a fairy comes to him and tells him that the Greak Deku Tree has requested an audience from Link himself. After obtaining a sword and a shield, Link ventures into the Geat Deku Tree to releve him of the curse. What Link will soon realize that his nightmares are impending events that'll involve him and the land's Princess that'll decide the fate of Hyrule. Gameplay Complete Playlist This was one of the new games for the Nintendo 64. Like Super Mario 64, the camera's possition in Ocarina of Time is behind Link, the gameplay is vastly different then that of the previous Legend of Zelda games. The use of swords and other weapons by Link is more dynamic as he can also lock onto a specific enemy or other clues that'll help him progress. The game also has a series of cinematic scenes which tells more of the story of Hyrule and the Triforce. The game also involves dodging specific subjects such as Hyrule Castle guards or Gerudo thieves. It also introduces another means of traveling around Hyrule, when link becomes an adult, he can ride horses (like Epona). In fact the 2 forms of Link (child and adult) can do things that the other can't do. Reception Ocarina of Time is by far and away considered by many fans and many critics alike the best LOZ game to date. With it's dynamic cinematic scenes and deep targeting system and the many items you can use as well. Trivia * The concept of the game of having Link travel back in time was the original concept for the original Legend of Zelda. ** More interestingly, at one time during the game's development Link was going to travel through 3 places in time: The Past, The Present and The Future. * There are some temples that were going to be used but were somewhat scrapped: The "wind" and "ice" temples. Though they were replaced by the "Forest" and "Water" temples respectively, the concept wasn't scrapped entirely, the Forest and Water corridors in Ganon's castle are based off of the wind and ice temples. ** More interestingly, the wind temple became a temple in The Wind Waker. ** Even more interestingly, here was going to be the Light Temple, that was as well scrapped, but the concept remained in the Spirit Temple. In fact, the Spirit Temple was based off the idea of having both the Temple of Time and the Light Temple to be actual dungeons. The Temple of Time would be an actual dungeon in Twilight Princess. * In the Hyrule Castle gardens (where you meet Zelda) you can view inside the castle to find pictures of characters from Super Mario Bros. (e.g., Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi). ** More interestingly, in the remake for Nintendo 3-DS you can find more recent pictures of Mario characters inside the castle in the same area. * In the fishing pond at Lake Hylia, you can (on very rare occasions) see a snake-like fish in the pond. This fish weighs at around 23 pounds. ** More interestingly, if you come back to the fishing pond as an adult and cast your line onto the owner's hat, you can reveal his bald head (of course he'll get upset and kick you out for doing so). * Throughout the 2 original Legend of Zelda games, there have been a good number of references in organized religion, of course it was Christianity as the Christian cross was on Link's shield. In Ocarina of Time, there was a number of Islamic references. The original Gerudo symbol was a crescent moon (a symbol of Islam) and the original track for the Fire Temple had a Islamic chant. These were omitted from re-releases due to the Islamic community thought to be insulting. * In the Spirit Temple, you can find that he grating inside the female statue's head isn't the only thing you can latch onto with the longshot (as you'll have at this point in the game). If you aim the longshot at the statue's breasts, you can actually retract to them. A sexual reference that *wasn't* omitted from overseas versions of the game. Even the Nintendo 3-DS remake has this quirky feature. * In the German version of the game, the 4 carpenters (Ichiro, Shiro, Sabooro and Jiro) were named John, Paul, George and Ringo. A reference to the famous 60's rock band: The Beatles. * The Ocarina Songs Link learns would have him doing his "get an item" pose with a musical note appearing above his head rather than looking at his glimmering Ocarina. * In the Nintendo 3DS remake, all of the quirky features and even glitches from the original ''Nintendo 64 ''game were kept in, and it was clearly intentional and the reason for it is because Nintendo wanted to have the gamers that haven't played it yet to have the same feel for it as those who played the original version.